


After midnight

by AkiraCassidy



Category: Batman Beyond
Genre: Comfort Reading, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson-centric, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Humor, Growing Up, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy
Summary: Bruce needs Dick to accompany Damian and Terry on an undercover mission.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38
Collections: Dick Grayson Fic Exchange 2020





	After midnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [birdsofthesoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsofthesoul/gifts).



Damian adjusts his tie while the automatic door closes behind him. Terry yawns and scratches his neck. An ageing Bruce lays his hands on his belly as he watches the security cameras, explaining the plan to Grayson. Richard nods, touching the screen to rectify the instructions the first Batman is saying.

"I don't need a babysitter," Damian says as he crosses his eyes with Grayson's.

"After all these years you still haven't learned to respect your elders." Richard laughs, leaning over the computer keyboard.

"Would you please stop fighting and hurry up?" Terry snaps his fingers in front of Damian's eyes. He earns a deep frown from the leader of the Legion of Shadows. Immediately afterward. He strikes the hand of the new Batman, removing it from his face and standing in front of Richard.

"Tell me you're not coming." Damian crosses his arms, now he is almost as tall as the mayor of Blüdheaven.

"Of course. Who will protect you if I don't come? You could get lost or worse." The older man mocks.

Damian opens his mouth, ready to respond to the older man's provocations. Terry takes him by the shoulders, turning the young man around to push him slowly to the exit. Richard laughs softly, coming out behind them, grabbing his jacket from the chair. The youngsters go down to the parking lot, checking the cars with their eyes.

"I drive." Damian approaches the car door.

"Nope, sorry to remind you that you never got your driver's license." The older one says, opening the car door and getting into the vehicle. Damian walks around the car, taking the passenger seat. Terry climbs into the back and rolls his eyes, clearly upset. It doesn't take a genius to notice the strange tension between the first Robin and Bruce's son.

"The beard doesn't fit. "Damian says.

"You should have chosen a green or red tie. Blue doesn't suit you." The eldest one goes back. Batman sighs, banging his head against the back of the seat. It's going to be a long night. Terrance clearly notices the looks that the previous Robins exchange. Sometimes Richard laughs aloud and Damian gives him a small, unobtrusive smile. McGinnis decides to turn his face away from the strange signs. He focuses on the snack bar.

Damian looks over Grayson's shoulder, signals with his eyes, and leaves the main room. Richard sighs, leaving his glass on one of the waiters' trays. He adjusts his tie and cleans his jacket, waiting for a reasonable amount of time to go after the minor. He walks down the long hallway to the door leading to one of the patios. Outside it is cold, not enough to make snowfall, but enough to make the place almost empty.

"I see you followed me," Damian says as he turns around.

"Wasn't that what you wanted?" Grayson frowned, closing the distance between them. Damian looks both ways, holding the mayor's hand.

"You said you wouldn't come near me anymore." Damian lifts his face, taking one last step forward to get so close that his breath mingles.

"Well, it's been almost 20 years." Richard opens his arms, encircling the younger man's torso. Letting his chin rest on the shoulder of the new leader of the Assassin Legion. Damian's hands tremble, but not because of the cold. But for the thrill of being able to feel Grayson again. His heart beats against his chest and the youngest fears that Nightwing can hear his heartbeat.

The older one's arms are pressed against Wayne, compressing him. Richard brings his nose up to Damian's neck, taking the younger one's clothes in his hands. Al Ghul finally closes his grip on Dick, placing his palms on the mayor's back. He drops his cheek on his older brother's shoulder. Returning to when he was 13 and he was hugging him, sinking into the cozy warmth of Grayson's body.

"Your stupid beard itches." The younger one complains.

"I'm not going to shave."

"We'll see about that." Damian steps back a bit, looking into Grayson's eyes. His nose touching Richard's. The older man's hand rests on the back of his head, not allowing Damian to move. If Wayne wanted to, he could walk away, but he doesn't want to. The younger one sighs, dropping his eyelids and leaning over Richard.

Grayson pushes the young man against the wall, clasping his lips together. Wayne's hands plunge into the Major's hair pulling on the grayish strands, letting out a sigh when over his lips to allow the Major to touch his tongue. His teeth collide, with the accumulated passion of the years they have been away.

Damian's hands are now big, his body is no longer the delicate figure it used to be. Dick can feel Wayne's fingers on his back. Touching the bones in his back, closing his arm around Grayson's waist. The older one laughs against the younger one's lips, tucking his legs between the younger one's. Pressing him onto the hard surface of concrete.

"I found the guy, come back from wherever you are." Terry's voice sounds in their heads, breaking up the atmosphere that had just formed. Richard walks away, giving Wayne space.

"I'm coming back." Damian answers. He shakes off his suit and adjusts his hair. He returns to the inside of the room. Richard clears his throat, taking a couple of seconds to get ready.

"In a moment I arrive." Richard circles the building, looking for another entrance. Terry looks at Damian with some discomfort as soon as he returns. Terrance sighs for the thousandth time and points his head at the target.

"I'll throw the glass at her, you go get it."

"That's your great plan?"

"We would have a better plan if you hadn't gone off and done who knows what. Do you have a better plan?"

"Sure, you go get her and I'll question her."

"This is supposed to be discreet. We're not kidnappers." Damian grimaces and turns around.

"I want you to know that I'm doing this because I want to end this mission."

…

Damian sits in Batman's chair in front of the computer, listening to his father, Terry, and Richard wander. The old man Bruce closes the file after reaching a conclusion, moving to the chair to rest. McGinnis lifts his shoulders, bringing his hands to the back of his head as he turns around.

"I'm out." Grayson puts his hand on the tired Batman's shoulder. Receiving a nod from Wayne.

"I should go, too, Father." Damian gets out of the chair, giving his father a short hug.

"Want a ride, kid?" Dick stops at the door.

"Drop me off at the airport, someone will come and get me." Damian answers, as they both walk to the elevator.

"You could stay a little longer with your father." Grayson says when they finally are alone again.

"Is your position as mayor a lifetime appointment?" The youngest one asks. Richard turns his face, looking at Wayne in amazement.

"Of course not, it's a democracy not a dictatorship." Dick puts his fists around his waist, scowling at Damian.

"How long do you have left in power?"

"One-year, next year there is an election again."

"Your daughter is grown up."

"Damian."

"I'll come find you after the election." Damian gets out of the elevator first. "Cut that stupid beard."

Grayson keeps his lips open, watching the youngest one leaves the building and approach the bat dragon that is already waiting in the street. He couldn't get away from Damian any longer.


End file.
